


Landren's Letters

by lego_ergo_sum



Category: This Planet Needs a Name
Genre: Angst, Gen, Zei isnt really in this, the major character death is like long in the past but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lego_ergo_sum/pseuds/lego_ergo_sum
Summary: Landren misses his mother.
Relationships: Landren Fenderlin & Corenna Zeigen (Zei)
Kudos: 5





	Landren's Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gods i have just. not even headcanoned just straight up made up a tonn of stuff for this fic to work, i think its technically currently canon compliant but it will not stay this way. this was just an excuse to write 700 words of mourning from a character that does not really exist and probably never will.

Landren had been really quite young when the ship had set off, so he didn’t really remember much of his mother. Her warm glow, the vague sound of muffled words, but nothing that could really be called a memory.

He knew what she looked like though, he’d grown up with stories of The Seven and Two, the original founders, the settlers of this Not-Earth that they lived on. Every child knew their faces, and he’d had the logs that his mum had kept for him. She’d given him the first on his tenth birthday and there had been a few more scattered through the intervening years, so he knew what her voice sounded like as well. 

It’s hard to miss someone you never had, but Landren did anyway. He understood the sacrifice she had made, but he still felt bitter she couldn’t have stayed with him anyway. He and his mum had been among the last group of travellers to be woken up in the end, a long time after she had finally passed. She had known she wasn’t going to see him grow up, known she’d never see his mum again, but Landren had been too young to say yes, and he wished that someone, anyone, had somehow asked the baby if he wanted to grow up without his mother. He knew it wasn’t that simple and yet it still hurt. 

Landren had just turned 18, an adult, though it had only been a handful of rotations around this sun. His mum had finally given him the rest of the recordings. Some of them were marked more specifically, with messages for certain ages, or things she would never get to see, like if he were to get married. And he knew this was all he had left so he did not want to rush, but now he had control. 

They planted trees for them, the original nine. They planted trees for the others as well, they wanted graves to be something beautiful on this new start, but there was a special grove for the first ones, The Seven and Two, as they were known, a way of honouring the sacrifice they had made.

And so, the first Zeiday after he became an adult, Landren went to the grove, and knelt in front of his mother’s tree, and he sat there for hours that day, speaking to her, asking her why she left him, yelled at her for leaving him, and thanked her for creating a world for him and his mum. He’d always come to this spot, when he needed a break, when he’d wanted an adult who wasn’t his mum to turn to. When he truly felt her loss, he’d come to this tree to feel just that bit closer to her. 

The last message he’d opened had been for his reaching adulthood. It was full of hope and happiness for him. One of the earlier messages she’d made, when she didn’t know what his world would look like. He loved it. Like every message before he’d listened to it so many times he could recite it word for word. 

He sat there, clutching the player in his hands, not saying anything for the longest while, just missing her. 

‘Thank you, mom. I get it? I think i understand. I love you though. I wish… I wish I could tell you that. I wish I could have actually told you that one more time. I love you mom.’

He left the tree. This wasn’t the last time he’d ever visit her, this tree would be a solace to him for the rest of his life, but seeing the collection of messages she’d left for him, finally seeing how many there were all in that one folder, he felt a sense of peace. 

He could never reply, but her words would always be with him throughout the years.


End file.
